


Aching

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Biting Marks, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, This aint LU but if you decided to vaguely think it, Trans!Hyrule, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, binding, i ain't gonna stop you, i write what I wanna write and for those that want to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: Sometimes he just ached in a way that couldn't be explained.Sometimes it was more than he could handle.Perhaps he could gain a helping hand from one of his companions.(LU FANDOM STAY OUT)
Relationships: Hero of Twilight/Hero of Hyrule, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), mentions of twilight/wild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly, this was the first time I'd written anything in regards to trans characters. I had a friend look over as a sensitivity reader to ensure I wasn't going in a territory that was not appropriate. However, I AM a cisgendered woman, so I am bound to make mistakes when it comes to this topic.
> 
> as my continual fic reminder: You read the tags, you have read the rating, and you clicked the proceed button to reading this fic. if you do not like this fic or this stuff then DO NOT READ IT!

The long days of travel were always hard on his body. That's what Hyrule told himself as he dragged one foot after the other. The sun was warm but the air was growing humid with the coming storm as they headed to a lush forest in the distance

Ahead of them Wild was leading the way, bow held at the ready as he constantly scanned the area. A glance around proved to Hyrule that they all looked just as tired as he felt.

Then again, he was aching in a way the others were. Or at least he thought so.

Crossing the bridge they found themselves in the beginning trail that would lead into a rainforest.

"How much longer?" Wind asked, trudging close to Warriors as best as his shorter legs could. Four was looking about the same, though having to take two more steps for everyone's single step.

"We should be there before sundown," Wild called back before he was quiet again. A glance to see the sun still high in the sky, but clouds were starting to roll in.

Rain was coming.

"We should probably pick up the pace," Twilight called out, walking with Epona's reins in hand with their extra supplies.

A collective groan echoed through them but they began to pick up the pace.

Grassy fields started to morph into a forest, then thick flora dotted along the dirt path as they ventured deeper and deeper into the humid canopy. Hyrule wiped the sweat off his brow with his wrist, pushing his hair away from his face to the best of his abilities. He could feel sweat gathering in places he didn't know could gather.

Though one place wasn't exactly drenched sweat.

Just as they were crossing over a stream to see the figure of a horse head jutting from the tree tops, a rumble of thunder echoed across the sky.

Hyrule glanced up as the sky grew darker, before turning to face ahead to wild.

"Come on!" He called back. Hyrule gave a weary sigh but started a jog with the others, the sounds of heavy boots and armor clinking as they moved.

When they reached the stables, Hyrule was out of breath-like everyone else- and more than happy to get into the shelter before the rain began.

Another roar of thunder- mixed with the sounds of a waterfall- before the sounds of rain on tree leaves began. Hyrule quickly went over to Twilight and Time in order to unload the horse before she could get her own deserved rest.

As he began to undo the saddle and pull the straps loose from the cinch, he felt someone watching him. Turning, he caught the hard scrutinizing stare from Twilight.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thought…." He trailed off before heaving the saddle off to set it aside, then the padded blanket from underneath.

Hyrule frowned, glancing down briefly before he picked up the last of the saddlebags and went into the stable.

"I don't think my legs can do anymore walking…." Wind whined, taking off his boots and sock with a grunt before flopping backwards into the pillow of the bed.

Sky gave a sigh of relief as he set his equipment down and was leaning backwards in his bed. "I agree."

Hyrule just gave a laugh as he ran his hands through his curly hair vigorously, trying to get some of the extra water out.

"Here, I think I've got a towel," Warriors responded, searching his bags before he found one and tossed it over to Hyrule. With a small squeak of surprise, he managed to catch it before he used that instead.

"Okay, so we got our beds paid for," Wild stated as he came over, plopping on the bed with Sky and flopped backwards himself. Sky reached over and flicked his ear to get him up to not have the bed soaking wet.

"How long?" Time asked, pulling off his armor piece by piece to set aside and wring out the wet underclothes.

"Two days. We just gotta be up before noon to let them freshen up the rooms."

"Good. I'm gonna nap now until morning," Four called out, down to his leggings and was putting on a simple dry shirt. He then proceeded to faceplant into the bed, right next to Wind.

Hyrule frowned as everyone else was busy taking off their wet clothes without a care (though he was thankful that the rooms were separated from the gathering area of the stables.)

"You should get out of those wet clothes," Twilight called right behind him, making him jump in surprise. Whirling around, he had a retort on the tip of his tongue but it was stopped as he stared up at Twilight.

His hair was drenched in rain, but pushed back from his eyes but his side bangs framed his angular face, while his tunic and undershirt sticking to his skin as water dripped with every second he stood there. However it was his eyes that stopped him.

A sharp, knowing gaze. Curious, but wise.

And then the smirk. That goddess damned  _ smirk. _

A lump formed in his throat, but he managed to swallow it down as he turned away.

"Y-yeah. I will." He held the towel out for Twilight with a small smile, heading over to the only bed that wasn't taken (seeing as Legend had plopped himself next to Time) and proceeded to face away from everyone else as he began to carefully remove his clothes. First his boots, frowning at the hole in his sock before he set them aside and hung up to try. Then he peeled off his green tunic, and then his chain mail.

All that was left was his chest brace and pants. He glanced over to where he plopped his pack, cursing himself before he stood up and moved over to grab it, dragging it back to the bed.

The mattress bounced behind him and he turned to see that Twilight was sitting on the edge, having removed his own tunic and chainmail as well. But he was still watching Hyrule.

He felt a twinge of self-consciousness hit him, but he quickly turned away to avoid his gaze. With careful fingers he worked the leather strapping holding it in place before it finally loosened up, and suddenly he could breath a bit easier. He carefully peeled the arm covers off before tugging it off from the back to toss to the ground, bunching himself over to pull on his dry shirt as quickly as he could.

"What’re these?" Twilight asked suddenly, his hand dancing on his back over the indents in his skin. Hyrule froze, still bent over, but now everyone was looking at him. He turned his head to meet their gaze and gave a nervous smile, reaching his hand up to scratch at his cheek.

"Just had it on too tight, that's all! I'll be fine," he reassured, having quickly pulled on his shirt before anyone could see anything. He lifted the brace up and showed where it had rolled underneath and pressed into his skin where the sweat and water had caused irritation.

“I thought I had it loose enough for movement, but I guess I was wrong.”

_ Please buy it. Please buy it! _

He saw the skeptical look from Twilight, everyone else not giving it any other thought as they all seemed ready to settle down for the evening. Hyrule took the chance to give himself a few deep breaths, feeling how his chest fully expanded now.

The sound of the rain was soothing, even though the roar of thunder and the nearby waterfalls were near just as loud. Hyrule crawled under the covers, too tired to think after waking since dawn to dawn.

With a few coughs to get rid of the tickle in his throat (or to disguise it like so,) Hyrule found himself drifting off to a quiet snooze, everyone else having the same idea.

It still didn’t stop the way he ached.

  
  


\-------

  
  


When he woke up, he was curled up on his side, facing away from everyone else still. It was dark, but the rains seemed to have stopped for the time being. It left the night air cool.

With a headache starting behind his eyes at the little sleep he had gotten, Hyrule turned slightly to check on the others in the dim light of lanterns. No one else was awake, the various levels of snoring calling out from the beds. Even Wild was asleep, sandwiched between Four and Wind. Hyrule took a glance to see Twilight was sleeping.

He could see how much younger he looked in his sleep. The crease of his brow was lighter, tension gone as his mouth was open in a quiet snore. Hyrule wanted to reach out, to push his hair from his face and to… and to-

Giving himself a quick shake of his head, he turned to face the wall again, but found he no longer was comfortable. It was getting too hot for him.

In more ways than one.

He bit his lip, his hand trailing down to press at his stomach in an attempt to calm himself, but it wasn’t helping.

It was still late for them, and dawn wouldn’t be arriving any time soon.

Carefully, Hyrule slipped out of bed, his feet bare and quiet across the wooden floor before he was slipping out into the central commons.   
  
There were a few other openings that led to rooms, but it was quiet this late at night. With quiet steps, Hyrule stepped out into the open air, feeling the cool breeze coming from the falls just to the east of them, and he carefully snuck around to the back.

He passed by the few horses that were stalled up, seeing Epona was grazing away at some hay that had been given to her, but he went further. Towards the rocky wall. A glance into a small paddock when he saw colorful movement to see a large fluffy dog, tail wagging happily as he looked up at him. Hyrule gave a wave but went further past the prying eyes and ears of those at the stable.

Fervently he looked around, seeing that trees blocked his view from anyone looking over, and if he was quiet and low to the ground, no one would see or hear him either. Carefully he pressed himself into the grass, just behind a thick bush with broad leaves to help cover. With his back against the wall of the sheer cliff behind him, he allowed himself to breath in and exhale, relaxing.

His hands wandered, eyes closing as he allowed himself a moment. Just a moment to himself. His fingers danced across his stomach through his shirt, his mind’s eye drifting with various visions and fantasies he’s had.

Then he picked on one. One man came to mind.

The sounds of loud insects and birds helped drown out his quiet gasp as he got his hands under his breasts, gently toying with the weight of them in his palms. They were still tender from being bound for so long earlier, but still sensitive to touch and feeling.

Biting his lip, Hyrule teased the left nipple through his shirt, just swirling his thumb around as he allowed his mind to drift.

He swore he could see him. Could see those sharp blue eyes looking at him, taking in every detail, every halted breath or squirm, every minute change of his face.

_ “Look at you,” _ he imagined in his head, hearing that deep timber of a voice right beside his ear had him shivering.  _ “I haven’t really started and you’re already a quivering mess. Have you not had anyone in your life?” _   
  
He didn’t answer, giving a shake of his head while he still could see his face behind his closed eyes. A hand moved down, travelling past his navel to the waistband of his trousers. He fumbled with the ties, loosening them up to get his hand underneath the cotton underclothes.   
  


He gave a quiet gasp as he pressed his fingers to the apex of his thighs, humming quietly as he allowed his mind to drift more and more into his fantasy.

_ “Already like this and I haven’t even done anything.” _ He envisioned that it was not his own fingers drawing the pleasure through him, but someone else’s. He turned his head, pressing his face into the sharp stone behind him but he was attempting to hide his face. Though no one was around to see him.

Through the sounds of the forest around him, he heard movement.

He froze, heart thudding in his chest as he opened his eyes. He glanced around, trying to see anything in the darkness as he removed his hands, scrambling to get back to his feet.

From the flora he saw it. Vaguely animal shaped, and when it stepped into moonlight, he truly saw what it was. It wasn’t like the dog from the stables. Black fur that looked almost green in the light, with a white jaw and neck to his underbelly. He was entranced by the bright blue eyes that stared at him.

A wolf, in the rainforest!?

He scrambled to get to his feet, trying to find a means of defending himself. Just as he was about to grab part of a branch or the bushes as some form of defense, he saw the wolf sit down. He paused, staring long and hard as the animal just gazed at him.

Hyrule could see it’s black nose twitching in the air, and was worried that somehow he had caught the wolf’s attention for one reason or another.

The blue eyes were still watching him, sharp and intelligent. Nothing like he’s witnessed before. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to scoot away from the beast so he could make it back towards the few guards by the stables.

Why did he think it was a good idea to do this? Really, all he could have done was just stayed a bit closer and nothing would have happened.

But then he could have been caught by the others if they found him.

The wolf tilted its head, giving a slow blink at him before standing up on all four paws. Hyrule was tense, still finding little else to use as a weapon save for a stick. It wouldn’t do him any good in the long run. He pulled it out in front of him, a makeshift weapon as he tried to get out of strike range.

The wolf stopped, and he blinked a few times when it lowered its head, ears back before stepping back and sitting back down. Hyrule breathed heavily, his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath, still feeling the ache in his ribs from his brace.

The wolf still didn’t do anything, didn’t step forward or lunge at him. Hyrule swallowed thickly as slowly he lowered the stick, confused beyond belief. Why wasn’t this wolf coming after him? Why was it alone? Or was the rest of the pack hiding out.

He strained his ears to listen for any other movement, but he didn’t catch anything from the distance he was at.

Pursing his lips, Hyrule dropped this stick to the ground, still watching the wolf. It perked up, ears standing straight as those eyes looked up at him. And then, the strangest thing happened.

It wagged its tail.

Hyrule was even more confused, but the gentle sway of its tail helped steady him, and he couldn’t help but relax more.

“You’re not… attacking?” He asked, voice a whisper so he didn’t startle it. A quiet  _ ‘boof’ _ as the tail moved a bit faster. Hyrule frowned as he tried to piece together this weird puzzle that was this wolf.

With another quiet bark from the wolf, it pranced over, tail high and wagging before it nosed at him, the sounds of loud sniffing seemingly louder amidst the quiet.

“W-what the? What’re you doing?!” He hissed, trying to push the wolf’s nose away as he drew from his stomach to towards his thighs, frozen in place even as Hyrule used all his own strength to push it away.

Finally the wolf pulled back, giving a loud sneeze and then looked up at him.

Hyrule swore those eyes were more like a Hylian than an animal.

Teeth clamped down on his sleeve and tugged him, a quiet growl from the wolf as it tugged him further away.

“Hey! Let go!” He hissed out, trying to pull his sleeve back, but the wolf wouldn’t budge. A solid tug and he was pulled back from the cliff wall and moved further away from the stables.

“Let go!”   
  
He got a shake of his arm and sleeve from the wolf before finally they came to an opening in the side with a blue glow. When pulled inside, Hyrule found himself in darkness, staring up at a large structure with blue glowing lines all around it and an eye embedded in the same glow on the platform and at the top of it.

He felt his sleeve was dropped by the wolf, who panted happily beside him, and he looked down to see the wolf was staring up at him expectantly.

“What?” He asked, clearly confused. The wolf just did a quick circle spin before pushing him in further from behind, using his head against his butt. He gave a sound of surprise before he was hidden further away from the entrance. And then finally he was up against the wall.

“Okay that’s enough!” He tried to turn around and walk out, his mood clearly ruined by the appearance of the wolf, when suddenly that nose was pressing against him again, from the back. He squeaked at the sudden intrusive touch and tried to wiggle away, until a paw came up and pressed behind his knee.

“Hey! Knock it off!” He tried to get a leg back to kick but he didn’t have the chance when suddenly the wolf was gone, but the presence behind him was still there. Suddenly, he felt the air shift and then he felt someone behind him, pressing him to the wall.

“When I saw you missing, I wasn’t expecting to find you like that,” a quiet voice whispered behind him, a hand coming to his peripheral to help block him in. It was a voice he recognized.

“Twi?” He called back, turning his head to look back. He saw the same face of his bedmate, warm smile with sharp blue eyes.

“Hey. I was worried about you,” he pulled back to allow Hyrule a chance to turn around and face him. “But I guess you just needed a moment, huh?”

“So wait-” Hyrule was confused, trying to understand what exactly just happened as he floundered for words.

“Yeah. I’m the wolf. Keep it secret, please?” Twilight asked, pulling his arm back to no longer cage Hyrule. He worried his lip, looking side to side as he tried to understand. 

The only question he had came tumbling out without any thought. “Why did you bring me here?”

Twilight blinked at him before he could see the faint darkening in the light glow from the strange structure inside the cave.

“Uh…” He watched as Twilight brought a hand up to scratch at the nape of his neck, the sleeve of his sleep shirt sliding down to his elbow in hte process. “I don’t think you want to be caught in the open like that?”

Hyrule could feel his face burn with a blush, and he moved to hide his face in his hands, before remembering what he did and hurriedly tried to wipe his other on his pants.

“By Nayru’s sight,” Hyrule groaned, feeling highly embarrassed that he was caught like that. “How much did you see?”

“....A bit.”

“How much is a bit!?”

“Well I could smell it before so when it became stronger I uh…”

“By the three!”

Hyrule slid down to curl up on the ground, hiding his face into his knees. Why? Why did the man he found his heart longing to have to catch him like this? Why was any of this happening?

A hand gently pressed to his neck, moving down towards his shoulder blades and then back up, the motion repetitive and soothing.

The quiet in the cave was strangely comforting between them, and Hyrule was fighting to regain some control of the embarrassment.

“If I’m honest,” Twilight began, sitting next to Hyrule and continued to rub his back. “I’ve uh… been really fond of you.”

What?

Slowly he peeked out from between his fingers, and dared to look up at Twilight.

“So….” he began, trying to get the words out but he found himself at a loss on how to get his tongue and mouth to form words.

“I understand if… if you don’t have the same feelings though, roolie,” Twilight began, heaving a sigh as he pulled his hand back, taking the awkward silence as rejection.

“I just wanted to-mph!” Twilight had tried to speak more but Hyrule stopped him, planting their lips together to stop any more doubts between them.

It was like coming home. It was warmth and admiration, strength and kindness, all wrapped up in one fervent press of their lips together.

Seconds seemed to tick by, but the immediate reaction from Twilight was just as quick. A hand wrapped behind his head, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss as they turned their heads to fit better.

He didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want to lose the feeling that was building up in his chest.

But twilight was the first to pull back, a gasp of air that reminded Hyrule he needed to breath too. Opening his eyes, he stared into Twilight’s own eyes for a moment before a nervous giggle bubbled up, making her wiggle a bit.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Twilight breathed out, still seemingly trying to catch his breath. Hyrule couldn’t stop the smile trying to break his face as he shifted to be closer to Twilight, practically already in his lap.

“Can I tell you something?” Hyrule began, making the other nod. He drew in a deep breath before exhaling.

“I like you too. A lot actually.”

Twilight gave a snort and a quiet laugh, his hands moving to cup his face as his thumbs traced from his cheekbones to his ears, making them wiggle in excitement.

“Good.”

“And um…” Hyrule wavered in telling the next part. But seeing Twilight look at him so curiously broke the doubt in his heart. “It was uh… it was you who I was thinking of.”

“When you were-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

If the lighting was better, Hyrule was sure he could see that the man-turned-wolf-and-back was blushing.

“Would you be willing to…” Twilight trailed off, pulling a hand back to nervously scratch his scalp. Hyrule tilted his head, leaning further into the hand on his face as he waited.

“Uh… would you be willing to make it a… a reality?”

His heart began to thud in his chest, and Hyrule wanted to just reach out and pull him into another kiss.

So he did.

They didn’t need words, just pressing close to each other as they exchanged a heated kiss, pouring thoughts and feelings into the other.

No longer was Hyrule sitting beside Twilight. He swung his leg over to sit in his lap, trying to absorb all the feeling of heat and comfort from this man in front of him.

Hand threaded into his hair, tilting his head to the side before they parted. Twilight was quick to occupy his mouth again by latching onto Hyrule's neck, sucking and nipping at his throat. He couldn’t stop the hitched breath from escaping as pleasure warmed through him, focusing at the apex of his thighs.

"Haaa~" he moaned out when Twilight roamed up to latch his lips and teeth onto his ear, teasing with heavy breathes through his nose and humming.

"Sensitive?" Twilight asked in a breathless whisper, and Hyrule couldn't help but nod, rolling his hips out of reflex to get some friction. Twilight hummed again before his large hands moved to grope Hyrule's ass, kneading the flesh teasingly to make him hum and moan.

That grip turned firm and dragged him to sit in Twilight’s lap, feeling the hard election trapped in those trousers.

Hyrule couldn't stop the blush burning in his face, but he was thankful it wasn't easily seen in the low light they were in.

"Do you know how long i've dreamt of this moment?" Twilight asked. Hyrule shook his head and gave a negative noise.

"Months. I could tell that you were someone I could love and get along with. Someone I would be happy with." If his face wasn't flushed before, Hyrule was sure he was blushing now.

"I didn't want to push anything though, because you seemed nervous, and I wasn't about to make it worse." He groaned as he pressed down against the other, rocking his hips and gasping for stuttering breaths as pleasure tangled through him.

"I-ah… I wanted to make sure you didn't hate me afterwards."

"I can't. Not with your stupid handsome face," Hyrule admitted, pressing his face into Twilights neck as he continued to rock, Twilight guiding his hips.

"Haaa at least you uh… you think I'm handsome."

He didn't verbally respond to Twilight, giving a bite to the thick tendon on the side of his neck as he rolled again. The strangled noise Twilight gave was the sweetest thing to hear.

His thoughts were derailed when Twilight held onto his waist before flipping them, laying Hyrule in the compact dirt of the alcove they were in, and stared down at him.

"Let me prove that I'm more than just stupidly handsome."

He felt his face flush as he tried to wiggle around, anxious but excited all at the same time. Twilight didn’t let that happen, moving to press kisses more kisses to his lips, to his jaw and neck, trailing up to an elongated ear with nips and breathy noises.

“T-tease!” Hyrule managed out, squirming at the sensations of teeth and lips around his ears. A hand came up to push at Twilight, and thankfully the other stopped.

They took a moment to stare at each other, straining in the low light of the weird glowing blue structure to catch any inflection in the others’ face.

“Do you want to do this? Any of this?” Twilight asked, his hand coming up to stroke Hyrule’s face. He hummed, enjoying the warmth of Twilight’s hand as he looked up into those shadowed eyes.

“Yes. I’m just… not used to any of this.”

Twilight gave a hum in understanding before leaning down to give him a chaste kiss.

“That’s okay. How about… if you want me to stop or you’re uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?” Hyrule gave a quiet ‘mhm’ before he reached his hand up to touch Twilight’s.

“I will.”

“Good.” He gave another quick kiss before Twilight began to trail kisses down again, coming to the collar of Hyrule’s shirt before he moved his hands down his sides, tugging at the cotton material.

“Can I take this off?” Twilight asked into Hyrule’s ear, making the other shiver again.

“Yes.”

Twilight pulled back, the light illuminating the space between them was brighter now before his shirt was pulled off. A rush of nerves and excitement came through him and he helped remove the shirt.

Shaking his hair from his eyes, Hyrule looked up to see Twilight staring at him. Heart thundering in his chest, Hyrule felt his face flush at the hard stare as his hands moved to cross over his chest.

“There’s no need to hide,” Twilight soothed, reached out to gently grasp one hand. “I was just stunned by how handsome you are under all those clothes.”

Hyrule couldn’t help the scoff of laughter to bubble out, his unoccupied hand coming up to cover his mouth to try and stop more.

“You doofus,” he mumbled, face flushed but he could see the smile that Twilight gave him.

“Yeah, I am. But I’m not lying.”

Before Hyrule could say anything else, he felt a calloused hand move to rest on his stomach, tracing upwards from his navel to his chest. He gave a quiet gasp as the large palm engulfed one whole breast, teasingly massaging the tissue as if he was coaxing a wary animal.

“Do you like it?” Twilight asked, leaning closer to Hyrule to whisper the question.

“Uh-huh…” He managed out, face flushed again as he felt those fingers reaching up to take the nipple between them. It was gentle but it still made Hyrule hiss.

“Careful! I’m still tender…” Hyrule mumbled, his body tense from the sudden stimulation before it eased up when Twilight let go.

“Sorry.”

Before Hyrule could reassure Twi that it was fine, the other was leaning down, trailing kisses from his neck down to his collarbone, and then further to the opposite nipple. Wet heat enveloped the pebbled bud and Hyrule arched his back for a different reason now.

“O-oh,” he stuttered out in a gasp, feeling more pleasure than his own fingers gave him. It was strange but also exhilarating. It was everything and yet nothing like his own fantasies. He couldn't keep his eyes open as he rocked his hips lightly.

A wet  _ 'pop' _ sound echoed in the cave when Twilight removed his lips, moving over to the other side to lavish attention.

"W-where did ahhh," Hyrule tried to ask, but he was engulfed in a warm feeling that grew and grew, much different if he were to use his own hands.

"I've had a few experiences. Never the same really," he explained when pulling back. Hyrule flushed, embarrassed that he had asked. Of course he would have had other partners.

"Still, I like learning about  _ you _ . And what you like."

"O….okay."

Twilight began to trail kisses down further. He made a row just under his ribs, giving a long and firm kiss just below his sternum, before going down to his navel. The ticklish sensation made Hyrule squirm as he tried to stay still.

But then he came to Hyrule's pants and stopped. Managing a calming breath, Hyrule sat up to look at twilight and to give a questioning noise.

"You still okay with this?" He asked, tugging at Hyrule's pants- emphasizing what he meant. Hyrule gave a firm nod before he helped to lift his hips, swimming out of the material and having a laugh as he tried to get the one pant leg off that clung to him.

It left him severely underdressed- only in a pair of his undergarments- and Twilight was overdressed.

"Your turn," Hyrule said, reaching up and tugging at the sleepshirt. Twilight gave a laugh himself- quiet and through his nose, before sitting up and pulling it off. Nervously, hyrule licked his lips as he looked at the shadows that were cast on Twilight’s form, his hand coming up to trace a few scars that he could make the outline of.

Then his eyes trailed down further, and he could feel his face glowbat the mere  _ hint _ of what he had trapped in his pants.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered, nerves coming back as he drew his hand back.

"What?" Twilight asked, blinking in confusion as hebtried to find where Hyrule was looking.

"Um...I don't know if you'll fit," he mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to picture it in his head.

Twilight gave another soft laugh before leaning down to kiss him again. It was sweet and warm, and Hyrule wanted to chase back after it.

"I'll make sure that you won't be hurt. I promise."

It took a moment but Hyrule nodded in agreement.

"If it hurts you'll stop, right?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Okay. Hyrule looked back up into Twilight’s face before he reached out and tugged at the others' pants. "You still gotta take these off."

A smirk- from what he could see in the low light- and then Hyrule watched as he deftly untied his pants and did a strange shimmy to get them off.

"Okay it's easier taking these things off when standing," Twilight laughed, making Hyrule give a snicker himself before they were both down to one article of clothing each.

The nervous silence between them was palatable and Hyrule had to stop himself from fidgeting again.

"Hi." He managed out, getting a quiet snort from Twilight.

"Hi yourself."

He said nothing else, reaching his arms up to wrap fingers behind Twilight’s head, and pulled him back down into another kiss. They moved slow, languid in the build of kisses again, never seeking to push past what the other was doing.

Then suddenly Hyrue felt a hand teasingly play with the waistband of his shorts. He gasped in his surprise, giving Twilight a chance to push his tongue into Hyrule’s mouth. It wasn't suffocating, but it was strange.

He jerked his head away from the tongue, trying to catch his breath.

"Don’t like that?" Twi asked, a bit breathless as he looked at Hyrule with concern.

"It's weird."

"Then I won't do that." Hyrule nodded in thanks before he felt that hand dive under his shorts, but didn't stray too deep.

"You okay with this?"

Hyrule nervously bit his lip as he thought of every fantasy he had. And now they are coming true.

His answer was yes. He was okay with this.

"Yeah."

After waiting a moment- which felt like eternity- Twilight pulled down his undergarments, Hyrule lifting his hips to help.

A streak of nervousness overcame him, but he took in a deep breath to calm himself. Looking back up at Twilight’s face, he let go of the held breath and smiled when he saw that Twilight was giving him the same smile back.

“Have you had anyone go down on you?” Twilight asked, his hand moving to a thigh, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Hyrule gave a shake of his head, flushing again at such a question.

“You’ve not been…” Twilight trailed off, and even in the lowlight Hyrule could tell he was surprised.

“No one really caught my eye. Until you that is.” It felt silly to say it out loud, to admit such a thing, but he couldn’t take his words back.

Twilight gave a hum before he shifted down to rest his head between Hyrule’s thighs. “Then I guess I better make sure you enjoy the long wait.” Hyrule gave a squeak at the words, before yelping again when Twilight lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulder, encasing Twilight’s head, and settling himself as comfortably as he could.

Hyrule felt a coil of anxiousness and excitement wrap up inside him, worried that it would be too weird for him to handle, that his fantasy wasn’t anything like reality, and that-

All thoughts were scattered to the wind with the first slow lap.

Hyrule gasped in surprise, the sensation was strange and had him arching his chest as he curled his fingers in the sparse bits of earth beneath him. Another swipe, from the bottom to flicking at his clit. Hyrule gave a garbled moan as he brought a fist up to his mouth, trying to stifle the noise.

He couldn’t describe the feeling other than sudden pleasure, and Hyrule had to try and keep from squirming and trying to stop him. It was good though. Very good!

Suddenly he felt Twilight’s hands pull him apart and those lips attached to his clit, giving warm laps and gentle sucks.

“Ha!!!” He squeaked out, his hips rising in response. He wanted to get away, to get closer, to feel more but it was a lot all at once. Those hands that had been holding him open suddenly came up to his hips and pushed him back down, holding him still.

A humming moan sent Hyrule nearly into a frenzy of pleasure, trying to rock his hips to get more as Twilight lapped more and more, making a quiet slurping noise that sent a streak of scarlet burning across his face and his ears.

He couldn’t keep quiet, thrashing in pleasure as he warred with wanting more or to stop. Twilight wasn’t letting up, his tongue tracing patterns along the bundle of nerves that had Hyrule gasping and moaning, biting his knuckles and attempting to keep his vocalization quiet.

But then he felt a finger enter him.

Hyrule froze, the sensation strange and unusual and he gave a quiet keen. The pleasure let up on his clit and he felt Twilight rest his head on his thigh, pressing kisses and scraping his teeth lightly along the flesh.

“I gotta stretch you out,” he reassured, and Hyrule craned his head to try and look at Twilight’s face. He was greeted by hazy eyes that were nearly black with his pupil, watching as he licked his lips with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He gave a nod, feeling the finger move around, slow and gentle, but it wasn’t painful. The tugging to the sides was strange, but if Twilight was right, then it was necessary.

“I love how you taste,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to his thigh before moving to give a small lap at his clit again. “I could taste this all day, and listen to your cute little whines.”

“Stooooop,” Hyrule whined, face flushed again as he tried to move his hips again, but he was still held in place by a single hand. The finger moved inside him, crooking up towards the ceiling of the cave and it moved back and forth, back and forth.

Hyrule nearly screeched, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. It was intense, electrifying with every pass of his finger.

“I found that this is the best spot to make anyone go insane with pleasure,” Twilight commented, slowing down to a stop before gently pulling the sides again. Hyrule’s head swam, trying to calm his racing heart but it was a feedback loop of a pulse between his ribs and between his legs. He felt like he couldn’t catch his breath with the intensity, and all he wanted was more.

It stopped when Twilight removed his finger, Hyrule took a moment to catch his breath, the pulse of pleasure still insistent between his legs. He managed to sit up and look down at Twilight, who then proceeded to boldly stick his finger into his own mouth and suck on it, humming. Hyrule flushed again out of embarrassment, his ears twitching at the  _ ‘pop’ _ that Twilight gave when he pulled it out.

“Still just as good,” he offered, giving a wink before he held up two fingers. Then he paused, just about to put them in his mouth, and then moved them to Hyrule’s.

“Want a taste?”

He felt a shiver course through him before he nodded, and opened his mouth. Rough and calloused fingers pressed onto his tongue, and Hyrule closed his mouth around it.

He could faintly taste the thick and musky flavor on one finger, and it made him salivate in a way that he couldn’t understand. He hummed as he moved his tongue around the digits, more fluid coming and flooding his mouth. It was strange but exciting, and he opened an eye to look at Twilight.

The way he had his mouth open just a bit sent a thrill through Hyrule, and he couldn’t help the smug smirk on his lips as he sucked, before he released them, drool pooling out of his mouth but coating Twilight’s fingers.

“Damn,” Twilight breathed out. Hyrule couldn’t help but flush again before going cross eyed when the other tapped his nose with a slick finger, and then brought it back down.

“You might feel a bit of a stretch,” Twilight warned, giving a kiss to one hip bone before he was carefully pressing both fingers into Hyrule. He gave a hiss, the stretch different and a slight bit of pain, but it was quickly easing as Twilight was back to stretching him, working him open with every pullback of his fingers as he spread them, before pushing back in.

“You’re doing so good,” Twilight praised, making Hyrule hiccup in a bit to suck in a shocked gasp of air quietly, but it wasn’t lost on Twilight. “I bet you’d be able to take all of me if we were careful.”

Hyrule didn’t answer him, trying to rock his hips as once again Twilight was rubbing along that sensational spot, the warmth pooling in a way that had him whining again. He could barely get any thoughts to connect, the discomfort gone and replaced only by pleasure.

He could hear a weird slick noise whenever Twilight moved his hand, and Hyrule realized that it was from him. Embarrassment again washed over him as he managed to rock his hips under the strong hand, before he was pinned back down. He whined pitifully, both hands reaching up to cover his mouth.

“I like hearing your noises. Don’t stop,” Twilight encouraged, leaning forward to lap lazily around his clit. A keen of pleasure vibrated past his hands, and he managed to take one hand from his mouth to tangle into Twilight’s hair, taking a fistful of hair before pressing him closer. The quick breath of surprise through Twilight’s nose was alarming, but then Hyrule was awash with pleasure as Twilight moaned, lapping and sucking at his clit while he wiggled a third finger inside.

The stretch was more prominent, but easily diminished by the pleasure that Twilight was bombarding him with every suck and lap at his clit.

He felt tense- like a spring or coil that was wound too tightly- and he couldn’t get the words out.

“I-! Oh by the Three!” Hyrule managed out in a whisper, struggling to rock back onto Twilight’s face being pinned as he was. So he gripped tighter to his hair, pushing him as close as he could get as finally he found the orgasm he’d been searching for earlier. He bit his cheek in his surprise as he tried to keep himself from screaming, his back arched and resting on the crown of his head.

But Twilight didn’t stop. No, he merely slowed down. His fingers didn’t stop thrusting inside, feeling every flex of muscle from Hyrule while his tongue continued to lavish slow attention where he still had Hyrule’s clit between his lips.

When he came back down with a grunt, Hyrule was quivering from the continued methodical assault of pleasure on him. He gave a whine, trying to push away Twilight now to stop or slow down. And he did stop, pulling back to look up at Hyrule as he licked his lips, though his fingers only slowed down, continuing to press and stretch.

“Good boy,” Twilight praised, finally stopping and pulled out his fingers. Hyrule flushed as he shivered at the praise, but he didn’t find it bad. No, he liked it.

He shifted himself to sit up, watching as Twilight moved to his own undergarments and pushed them down, and he swore his eyes couldn’t go any wider at the sight. Even in the low light he could see the impressive length of the others’ dick. He had to stop himself from keening, still worried that it wouldn’t fit but he wasn’t afraid.

“Hang on,” Twilight commented as he knelt down, grabbing one of their shirts and laying it on the platform for the strange glowing structure, before he held his hand out to Hyrule. Taking it, Hyrule was brought to his feet- knees wobbling still- but he wasn’t standing long as he was helped to sit down on the shirt. Looking up at Twilight, the other gave him a smile before kneeling down, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

“Are you okay with this?” Twilight asked, his face serious. Hyrule looked from his eyes, his face, to back down. He swallowed his nervousness before nodding. He looked up at Twilight’s face again and was gently pushed back down.

Twilight settled himself between Hyrule’s legs, hooking his knees into his elbow, before he managed a hand down to hold himself steady. A glance between them and Hyrule nodded, flushing again, before he took a steadying breath. There was a strange sensation of something warm and blunt pressing up against him, before it slipped in.

It was a strange sensation, larger than just three fingers but only in the fact that it was thicker, warmer, and solid around. It wasn’t painful, but different and Hyrule gave a whine.

Twilight stopped, his face showing his restraint as he waited. “You okay?” He asked, his hand coming from holding up one leg to stroke along his side, featherlight and ticklish, but comforting.

Hyrule gave a frantic nod, not wanting him to stop all together. “Just… different.”

“It’s alright. If you want to stop-”

“No! Just… give me a moment?” He asked, swallowing nervously as he brought a finger up to his mouth, biting down on it as he focused on that instead of anything else. He took the moment to look Twilight over, seeing how his hair was sticking his face again, how he hovered over him and was all but a bulwark of flesh from anyone possibly looking in.

He shivered as the thought came in, just imagining any one of their companions coming in to see them like this. It made his heartbeat quicken as a throb of pure  _ arousal _ pulsed between his legs, making him clench down.

Twilight hissed, closing his eyes tightly as he bowed his head. “Careful. I can feel it.”

“O-oh,” he stuttered out, closing his eyes as he pressed his head back. “Sorry just… had a thought.”

“Then I’m not doing a good enough job of making you not think,” Twilight teased back, managing a smirk but he stayed still.

“Y-you can move now! I’m fine!” Hyrule licked his lips nervously, but he was still excited. Twilight continued forward, rocking lightly as he seemingly inched his way in.

And suddenly they were flush together. Hyrule shivered, feeling solid flesh under his thighs that was just as warm as he was, sticky with sweat and yet he didn’t mind.

The hand not near his mouth he trailed down, pressing into his abdomen for a moment but he didn’t feel anything outside. He swallowed thickly at the way he was so  _ full _ and it made him shiver again. He took another quick glance down, the light underneath them now illuminating everything, and Hyrule could see the way Twilight looked down at him.

If there was a way he could describe the look that crossed his face, Hyrule would call it  _ love _ . But there was more than just love there. He just couldn’t find the right words to describe it. Hyrule took a moment to breathe in again and allowed himself to relax, giving a smile up at Twilight.

_ “Move,” _ He whispered, reaching his hands up to hold Twilight’s face. “I’m okay now.”

A growl was his answer, deep from within Twilight’s chest, and he was lost as he felt the other pull out, before suddenly pushing back in. Pleasure was all he felt, and Hyrule allowed himself the chance to get lost in it.

Back and forth, back and forth, the way his air was punctured from his lungs in gasps and mewls, the rhythm changing constantly as Twilight was lost for his own words. Hyrule couldn’t get anything out for a sentence, the sound of flesh smacking the constant noise beyond their grunts and moans. It echoed obscenely in his ears and Hyrule attempted to quiet himself with his hands again.

He felt Twilight remove one hand before shoving it into his face again, pressing against his lips.

_ “Suck,” _ was the command, and Hyrule didn’t waste a second. He brought those two fingers to his lips, moaning brokenly with every harsh thrust up into him.

He felt light but heavy at the same time, the pleasure coiling hotly inside him but it wasn’t enough to push him over. He gave a whine of frustration, wanting to feel it pulse and echo through his whole body just like Twilight’s thrusts were.

“Ah!” He gasped out when he felt the other hand come between them, moving in circles around his clit.

“Good boy,” Twilight murmured out, and Hyrule cracked open his eye to look up at him, giving a keen around those fingers.

“Do you wanna cum?” Twilight asked, slowing down slightly. He nodded frantically, one hand moving to splay over his chest and stomach, unable to find what he wanted to do with it, as the other moved to join Twilight’s on his clit.

“Then go ahead. If you can, then go ahead.”

Twilight removed his hand and allowed Hyrule to take control, focusing on holding onto Hyrule’s leg as an anchor as he began to thrust harder and faster. Hyrule’s eyes rolled back, moaning obscenely around Twilight’s fingers as he found himself growing closer and closer. At any moment he could have his climax, if only he could! Just!

He wept as it crashed into him, electrifying as a Wizzrobe’s magic attack but full with pleasure. Thrashing, moaning, babbling. He couldn’t think as Twilight stilled for a moment, choking on air as Hyrule came back down.

He laid there, mouth hanging open as he heaved for air, whole body shivering in the aftershocks. Before he could even say anything, Twilight was pulling out of him- making him whimper at the stimulation- before suddenly he was being flipped, pressed to his hands and knees, using the shirt under his elbows as a cushion. He gave a noise of confusion as his knees were spread before feeling Twilight press back inside him again.

“This… this feels right,” Twilight husked out, laying himself over Hyrule’s back as he held himself upright with one arm, the other hand holding onto his hip with bruising force. Hyrule gave a whimper, tilting his head to the side when he felt the other pressing open mouth kisses to his skin, trailing up to his ear.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” Twilight growled again, taking the elongated ear between his teeth to press down. Hyrule shivered before he nearly fell over from the force behind Twilight’s thrust.

It was a struggle to keep his voice quiet as he was rocketing back into the pleasurable haze of a building orgasm, his legs shaking to hold him up as his arms gave out, pressing his breasts into the cold platform that gave him goosebumps. His ear was released, and he could feel the other pressing his face into Hyrule’s neck, breathing heavily.

“Fuck fuck fuck! I’m close!” Twilight hissed out, thrusts going deep but he didn’t pull out as far, making for quicker strikes. He couldn’t make any noise other than a moan, trying to tilt his hips up more or spread his knees wider. Anything to seemingly get that little bit closer to Twilight.

He couldn’t think anything else other than the heavy slap of skin against skin, feeling only the mounting pleasure again as Twilight continued to seek his own release at this rate.

“C-can I?” Twilight asked, a breathless whimper into his ear that had Hyrule flushing, but confused.

“Huh?”

“Can I cum?”

Hyrule managed to swallow the lump in his throat as he tilted his head to try and catch the other’s face.

“You mean ah! Inside?” He asked, trying to understand what the other wanted. A nod against his neck and Hyrule moaned at a particularly good thrust, making his back arch.

“G-Go ahead!” He hissed out before suddenly he had two fingers shoved into his mouth, prying open his jaw to allow his moans out.

“Fuck! Just stay like that!” Twilight grunted out before he was giving quick and rapid thrusts.

Something was strange though.

He felt full before, but now it was an overly full feeling. He whimpered as Twilight was forced to just grind against him, pressed as deeply as he could as he growled and moaned into Hyrule’s ear.

A sudden flare of pain as Twilight bit into his shoulder, muffling his own scream of pleasure. Hyrule gave a hiss of pain, shivering at the counterpoint of pleasure that pulsed inside him.

He bounced between the two, his brain unable to choose which feeling to focus on and it was a dizzying feeling.

Twilight’s full weight suddenly pinned him down, both of them collapsing to lay there. With a grunt Twilight moved to the side, allowing Hyrule a better chance to breathe easier. Hyrule gave a hum as he pressed his hot face into the cold surface, his sweaty face sticking to the platform before he twisted himself slightly to look at Twilight, who was just as winded as he was.

“You okay?” Twilight questioned, reaching his hand up to push Hyrule’s hair from his face. Hyrule nodded, closing his eyes at the pleasant feeling.

“Yeah.” He could hear how hoarse his voice was, and it made him flush, realizing he probably got loud through all of that. Twilight smiled before leaning over, pressing quick and chaste kisses to his lips.

“Good.” Twilight sat up, pushing his hair from his face, before he looked down at Hyrule’s shoulder, wincing.

“Ah… I think I got a little bit feral there.” His fingers traced over the edges of the mark, Hyrule twisting in surprise but he could see it from the corner of his eye.

“I’ll heal. We just gotta get cleaned up now.” Hyrule pushed himself up, frowning at the fact that Twilight didn’t seem to be separating from him. He worked one leg under him, intent on standing.

“No wait!” Twilight hissed out, before both of them were struck with the sensation of something  _ tugging _ .

Hyrule felt a cold stone of dread settle in his chest as he looked down, and saw that he couldn’t pull off.

“Uh… Twi?”

“I um… forgot to mention I uh...”

“Twi!” Hyrule hissed, whipping as he felt his anxiety starting to rise.

“I’mmorewolf-likethanIintendtobe!” Twilight exclaimed in a rush, the sheer panic on his own face as he realized what just happened.

“What do you mean!?” Hyrule could literally reach out and pull his hair out in his panic. “Twilight what does that mean!?”

“Umm…. so wolves have a feature called a uh… a knot and it… it um…” Twilight looked nervous now, just as panicking as he felt.

But before he could press the issue further, someone else interrupted them.

“A knot makes it easier for a male to ensure that his copulation with a partner is successful in breeding them.”

They both whipped their heads around, seeing the amused face of Wild walking up to them, hand on his hip as he cocked his head to the side.

“Uh… Hey Wild.” Twilight offered a nervous smile, reaching over to take the shirt they’d been using to cover Hyrule for some sort of dignity.

“You forgot again, didn’t you?” Wild asked, amusement clearly laced in his tone and Hyrule gave a startled noise in his throat.

“Yeah…” Twilight admitted, dropping his chin to his chest in shame.

“Well, we are lucky though that it never lasts long.”

“Thank Hylia!” Twilight agreed, reaching his hand up to hide his face. Hyrule gave a whine, curling under Twilight as best he could to hide his embarrassment.

“Once he’s able to pull out, I got some water for you guys to use to clean up with. But….” Wild trailed off as he came over with a saunter, his face still split by the smirk. “I couldn’t help but watch you two go at it.”

Hyrule could be a whole campfire with how red he was growing.

“Mind giving me a paw here, Twi?”

“You keep up the stupid dog jokes-”

“Oh come on. It’s not like I’m pulling your tail on it.” Twilight reached out and smacked the others leg, pouting. He turned to look down at Hyrule, who shyly peeked up from under his arms.

“I promise I won’t say anything to the other’s, Roolie. I just like watching other people get fucked as much as I like getting rammed by his cock too.”

“Oh come off it.”

“I’d like to just cum in general.”

Hyrule couldn’t stop the snort of laughter at their banter, before he looked up at Twilight again.

“How long does your um…. Your problem last?” Hyrule asked and Twilight pursed his lips in thought, ears downturned in his embarrassment.

“Depends? 10 to 20 minutes. Why?”

Hyrule didn’t answer before he looked up at Wild. “Will you really not say anything?”

“I saw nothing at all. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” A wink and a playful smile from Wild.

“I don’t want the others to find out about us yet,” Hyrule admitted, and Wild gave a nod.

“Understandable. Besides, he can’t help but go sniffing around.”

“One more joke and I’m going to bite you.”

“Oh you know that’s a good kink to have, Twi.” Wild stepped a little bit closer, helping to sit both of them upright as they both faced him.

“So, who will help me? Because that was hot and I don’t think I’ll get the image out of my mind for quite some time.”

Hyrule and Twilight shared a glance to one another, and Hyrule flushed.

“Teach me?” He could feel his mouth salivate again, the idea of something pressing against his lips, his tongue. He wanted that again.

Twilight gave a nod, a smirk on his lips before stealing a quick kiss. “Of course.”

Hyrule looked up at Wild from under his fringe, a fire igniting in his belly again as he looked up at the other hero.

He got back a playful smirk before he watched deft fingers untie his sleeping pants.


End file.
